U.S. Pat. No. 8,280,091 to Voishvillo discloses, among other things, a phasing plug that includes a base portion having an input side, an output side, a plurality of entrances on the input side, a plurality of exits on the output side arranged about a central axis, and a plurality of channels fluidly interconnecting the entrances with the respective exits. Each corresponding entrance, channel and exit establish an acoustical path from the input side to the output side that is non-radial relative to the central axis. Two phasing plugs may be provided in a dual compression driver.